Prowl and Jazz's Vacation Adventures
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Basically as the title suggests.The happy duo visit various places around the world for fun and adventure together.Will consist of Prowl and Jazz fluff and laughs. Stand alone fic and bonus fic to my Kaceystar readers. Ch 3 Australia
1. The Passion of Yellowstone

This is basically a stand alone small fic (it will only be a few chapters) but also a bonus side story for my Kaceystar readers. For my Kacey readers, this takes place right after the end of My Beautiful Rising Star.

A couple of things non-Kaceystar readers need to know before you read: Prowl arrived on Earth to find out that Jazz was dead. The only thing saving him was that Optimus needed his SIC and that Prowl was dubbed one of Kaceystar's uncles and took that responsibility to spark. (Kacey is Optimus and Elita's daughter) Some 14 years later, Prowl's spark ache had become too much to bear. He missed Jazz too much and was thus prepared to enter the afterlife to join bondmate. The Quintessons owed Kacey a favor and she had them bring Jazz back to life to stop Prowl from offlining himself.

Summary: Jazz's spark has finally recovered from being brought back to life and he's anxious to spend time _**alone**_ with Prowl. So Optimus gave Prowl and Jazz a three week vacation, telling them to behave and that he didn't want to see footage of them interfacing in a carwash posted on youtube. This is their vacation adventure.

Author's notes: '…' bond talk, "…" normal talk

* * *

**Prowl and Jazz's Vacation Adventure – Yellowstone National Park**

_**Jazz**_

I was anxious to head out and experience the joys this planet Earth had to offer. My time on this Earth had been cut short when Megatron had killed me and I didn't get the chance to see the sights with my own optics instead of pictures on the internet. Thank Primus for Kacey and the Quintessons giving me this second chance at life.

I intend to make the most of it.

And I fully intend to make things up to Prowl. Although he has not voiced how hard it had been for him without me, I know it was most difficult for him. I know because it's rare for Prowl to ever show tears like he did when we were reunited. That and I would have had a hard time and would have chosen to offline myself as well if the spark ache became too unbearable.

'Where are you babe?' I questioned over our bond when I found that Prowl wasn't in his office.

I felt Prowl's hesitation in answering causing me to slow my determined stride.

'Prowl?'

'I'm with Ratchet…'

'Are you ok? What's wrong?' I quickly asked, now sprinting through the halls, my panicked spark racing with worry.

'I'm fine, Jazz. I just had some…concerns. Hang on…Ratchet thinks you should be here too.'

'I'm almost there,' I replied slowing to a hurried walk as I made the final turn towards the medical bay.

When I entered the medical bay I found Ratchet's office door was open. He and Prowl were sitting inside. My mate looked uncomfortably tense. Ratchet as usual had this unreadable look as he watched me enter.

"Sit down, Jazz," he ordered, closing the door. "Prowl has asked a serious question."

"Well, Prowl is a serious mech," I smirked, dropping into the seat beside my sparkmate.

Ratchet gave me a look. The CMO was not amused.

"I was discussing the issue of interfacing and spark bonding," Prowl admitted, surprising me.

"Isn't that something you should be discussing with me?" I asked, feeling a little defensive.

"Prowl was right to ask, Jazz. Exactly how the Quintessons brought your spark back after literally piecing you back together is still a mystery. Now, I've given you a thorough maintenance exam of all your systems. Everything is running at optimum levels. However…"

"Don't you sit there and tell me we can't interface!" I adamantly barked at him. "We understood why we had to hold off during my recovery. It wasn't always easy for us but we did what you asked."

Prowl suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand, his love spreading within calming me down in an instant. In all honesty, he's the only mech who could calm me with a simple touch.

"Sorry," I murmured, squeezing his hand back before he let go.

"I was going to tell you guys to take it easy. Don't over do it," Ratchet smirked. "As far as spark bonding, take it slow. If there is any kind of discomfort you're to call me immediately. Other than that, stay out of trouble and return in one piece…both of you."

"So, we can go?" I asked in some disbelief.

"Yes, now get out. I have work to do," Ratchet grumbled.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I had to be certain," Prowl spoke softly as we left Ratchet's office.

"Don't worry. I understand why you did it," I smiled. "I wouldn't want to hurt you either if our roles had been reversed."

Prowl smiled fondly at me. It was so good to see him smile so openly now. During the past several weeks I noticed a change in him. He was still the same Prowl I loved just a little more open with his feelings when around others.

"I've already discussed several issues Magnus needs to attend to during my absence. So I'm ready to go when you are."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "If we head out now, we can reach our first destination."

"I've secured a shuttle…"

"Oh, we don't need that babe. I want to drive."

"Ok, let's go then."

And like that we hit the road. It was my first time out on the road, not under Ratchet's scrutiny. It felt wonderful to feel the road beneath my tired and my ever present sparkmate constantly reminding me to stay within a reasonable speed limit.

When I dared to speed well ahead of him, no more than half a mile at one point, I felt his apprehension within as if he was afraid that he couldn't protect me. I didn't like him feeling that way so after I slowed down allowing him to quickly catch up I never strayed more than ten yards from him the rest of the way to our destination.

We arrived at Yellowstone exactly when I wanted to. After dark, when most of the humans weren't sight seeing anymore. Only we didn't even see half the sights I wanted to see. Prowl had other things on his processor and put them into action when we hit a meadow far from the trails and roads.

"Wow, we'd been holding that back a really long time," I chuckled staring up at the moonlit sky, my systems still slowly cooling down after one of the biggest overloads of my life.

"I think you scared all the wildlife away with all the screaming you did!"

"That's coz you're such a stud-muffin!"

"A what?" he laughed.

"It's a human term…stud-muffin."

"Jazz I'm not an animal designed for breeding nor am I a piece of quick bread meant for consumption!"

"Now hang on. One, if we could have a sparkling you have good characteristics worthy of passing on. Two, you are rather tasty."

"Jazz!"

I laughed, despite feeling his strong annoyance over our bond, "Well you certainly weren't complaining a short while ago!"

"JAZZ!"

"Ok! Ok!" I continued laughing. Primus, I missed buzzing Prowl's circuits! "So how about…you're simply irresistible, cute, adorable."

"I prefer pinnacle of mechliness and irresistible sex object," he remarked, playful amusement flickering through our bond.

I totally lost it. I was literally rolling around in the grass laughing until my intakes almost seized up! At that point I forced myself to calm down. It took a couple of minutes but I my laughter finally died down. I relaxed lying on my stomach, arms folded with my head resting on them.

"Calmed down now?" Prowl asked, the heat of his protoform pressing against mine.

I sighed, relaxing even more at the feeling of his fingertips lightly caressing my back.

"I missed you Jazz," he whispered, kissing my shoulder.

It was then that I felt Prowl trembling and the dull ache in his spark resonating within my own. My sparkmate had literally been in agony for far too many years without me. And I knew that Prowl still stubbornly hadn't released all those pent up emotions. He'd locked up twice during the past couple of weeks, something that was once a regular occurrence until he bonded to me. Everyone used to joke about how only I could get Prowl to release his bottled up emotions and that he should have bonded to me long ago.

I turned over in his arms to see tears in his optics, such sorrow on his face. I didn't hesitate to pull him close, wrapping my arms around my love, smoothing a hand over his back.

"Let it out, babe," I spoke softly to him. "You know it messes with your processor, makes you lock up, if you don't let your emotions out."

Prowl only trembled harder with emotions he was desperately trying to hold back from me.

"I lost you Jazz," he whimpered his voice so full of anguish.

I shuttered my optics covers, tightening my arms around him even more.

"I know and I'm so sorry, babe," I spoke softly into his audio receptor, kissing it affectionately. "But I'm back. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"It still hurts!"

"I know you're still hurting. You've got to let it out, Prowl."

"I can't. You're still recovering. I don't want to upset you."

"Babe, Ratchet said I was fine. I'm already upset because you're upset."

Prowl gasped, jerking free from my arms. From the appalled look on his face I knew he was now berating himself.

"I'm sorry!" he grimaced, one hand grabbing his forehead.

This was not good! His processor was beginning to lock up. I didn't hesitate in my actions. A spark merge was the only way to get him to release those pent up emotions and stop him from locking up.

"Prowl, open up for me," I said, my own chest plate transforming to reveal my spark.

The dark blue glow only seemed to accentuate the pain stricken features of my bondmate's face as he struggled to not shut down.

"I know you can hear me…open up," I said, caressing his chest. I released a gently magnetic pulse in hopes of encouraging him to expose his spark. "Please babe. I don't want to have to call Ratchet. Not when I know I can help you."

Feeling the situation was desperate, I resorted to one final trick. I sent Prowl a powerful love surge over our bond, the strongest I could muster. His hand fell and his optics had this dazed and confused look. With a strong mag pulse directly over his spark I got him to finally open up to me.

The sight of his spark always made me smile. Except now wasn't the time to appreciate such beauty. Prowl's gentle pleas over our spark bond were growing in intensity. And I wanted to take his pain away for good, promising myself I would never let him suffer like this ever again.

Without further delays I pressed my chest to his, wrapping my form around him in anticipation of the pleasurable waves of euphoria that always accompanied a spark merge. My optics closed. The heat between us intensified. And I felt my consciousness slowly intertwining with Prowl's.

Now, for a bonded pair as experienced as Prowl and myself we can control the flow of emotions and memories to not completely overwhelm the other. It's a technique learned over many long years usually to prolong the erotic sensations of spark merging and holding off the inevitable overload.

Right now I could feel the strain within from my love.

Prowl wanted to share something with me but was still hesitant. So, I opened up to him completely, inviting him to share with me while at the same time sharing all my love and devotion I had for him. To encourage him I shared the memories and feelings of the last time we interfaced and spark merged - our last night together on Cybertron before I left with Optimus for the All Spark mission. It was only a short time together but our passion for each other was intense.

It was if a dam had been broken. I lost all sense of myself, surrendering completely to my bonded as he surrendered to me.

Guilt filled me when Prowl put forth the memory of the promise I made to him that I would return to him. It only grew in intensity when I felt his anguish when Ratchet and Ironhide informed him of my death. Then I felt the depth of his sorrow when he wept for my in Optimus' arms.

It was agonizing for both of us. For him to have to go through it. For me to know I wasn't there for him when he needed me most.

From then on it was Prowl's sense of pride and duty to his Prime that he felt compelled ton continue. Each day was a struggle, a battle within his spark. His love for me never once faded or diminished despite me not being there to return the gesture.

Then I was bombarded with a glimmer of hope, a chance for peace within when a youngling femme made a spectacular appearance. I could feel the rush of his emotions as the memory of Kaceystar's arrival on Earth replayed in our shared conscious.

The feeling of helplessness as he stood there, watching her fly for her life. The feeling of determination as he raced with Optimus and the others, desperate to catch up to the little femme before Starscream reached her first. The pure rage he felt when Starscream ripped off the femme's arm. And the utter relief when he saw she was where she belonged after the long surgery - in Optimus' arms.

Next, I sifted through a flurry of emotions coming at me, following the thread of a particularly intense sensation. A feeling I had never experience from Prowl before on Cybertron but one I've felt through are bond when we were reunited here on Earth. It was…an affection that kept him going for some many lonely years here on Earth. A deep devotion of love and affection not directed towards me.

I pulled back afraid to discover who this affection was meant for. Afraid that perhaps he'd fallen in love with another. In response, Prowl's warm laugh filled my conscious. A cascade of images and emotions accompanying them flowed freely within.

The images were of Optimus' daughter, Kacey.

I felt Prowl's amusement upon watching the youngling femme running and having fun through the halls. The sheer terror he felt as he helped to carry her nearly lifeless body to Ratchet's medical bay. The pure happiness he felt when she was reunited with her parents after she'd been held captive by a human. He was proud of her the day she regained her transformation abilities. But there was this underlying sadness his spark felt as he watched her grow from a dependent youngling to an independent young femme on the verge of full maturity.

It was the love, pride and devotion any father would have for their youngling. And Prowl…_**my**_ Prowl, who had once swore to me that he was eternally grateful we could never produce a sparkling because he'd never make a good father, who clung onto these feelings he had for Kacey, hoping they would help him continue on without my presence in his spark.

Ultimately, these profound emotions were not enough to keep his grief for me at bay nor could they drown the love he had for me. Even though Kacey returned his sentiments like any good daughter would to her father it still wasn't enough to stop the pain and sorrow within my love. The love he had for me was too powerful to deny.

I always found it rather amusing that for a mech who always appeared emotionless to others, his emotions ran deeper than most. Of course, I didn't learn the extent of Prowl's feelings until I bonded with him. I had always thought he was an attentive love because he always paid attention to details. Details were his job, his life as a tactician. To find out there was more to Prowl than I first realized when we first bonded…well, I thanked Primus for making Prowl mine and I never doubted how much emotion he put into the simplest of gestures he had for me.

Primus, I love Prowl so much for that.

'I love you too, Jazz.'

As his words flowed through my consciousness I felt his joy for having me back. His love overwhelmed me yet I allowed myself to be completely consumed by it. After all, he had to endure a much long time alone that I did. His spark had been agonizing for this moment. I wasn't going to deny him, not now, not ever.

It was then, as our love and devotion to each other blossomed, I felt his overload at the same time mine course through my systems. Together, we rode out the powerful pleasurable wave as it ebbed and flowed between us for as long as we could. I found myself desperately clinging to him as I felt his consciousness slowly fade from my own as our sparks returned to their chambers. I was even reluctant to open my optics when I felt the world around us gradually return to my senses.

Once I was somewhat lucid, I became aware of the weight of my lover on me, of the soft tender kisses randomly moving between my neck and face, of the strong hands caressing me with such affection. Moments later my lips found his and I quickly found myself surrendering to his needs…_**his**_ passion.

As before, Prowl's love for me flowed from his every gesture. The way he affectionately stroked me. The way he hungrily kissed me. The way his body moved with precise deliberation against mine. And I responded accordingly to his actions, conveying my own desires and affections for him. A nip here. A kiss there. A loud gasp. A long moan. A predatory growl deep from within if I made him passionately cry out.

All my senses were consumed by Prowl as we trembled and shook in each other's arms, riding out our overload. Nothing in the universe mattered. There was only _**him**_, now…always.

"See, you are a stud-muffin," I panted heavily, my coolant systems staining.

His laugh tickled my neck slightly then echoed loudly across the meadow when he lifted his head.

"I'm even going to have a bumper sticker made for ya and slap it on your aft," I added, making him laugh even hard.

I grinned happily. My Prowl was much better now. His pain and suffering were completely gone. There was only the pure joy of us being together again.

"You're incorrigible," he smiled, down at me nuzzling his nose against mine.

"I know," I smirked, caressing his face.

"I love you Jazz," he sighed, holding me close as he rolled onto his back.

"Love you too, Prowl," I breathed, settling comfortably on his chest with his arms around me as I felt my recharge systems coming online.

"Jazz?" he yawned.

"Yeah babe," I murmured.

"You're not really going to slap a bumper sticker on my aft, are you?" he mumbled, his own recharge systems taking hold.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I whispered.

"Hm, I'd like to see you try."

"You're on babe. You're on."

* * *

Up next: Fun on the beach in Hawaii!


	2. Fun in Hawaii

Sorry for any delays. P & J were very uncooperative for me during that last half of this chapter. But it's finally done! Please enjoy.

**Author's notes**: '…' denotes bond talk, _italics_ denote comlink talk

* * *

**Prowl and Jazz's Vacation Adventures: Hawaii**

_**Prowl**_

We'd arrived late shortly after midnight, via a C17 transport, courtesy of our American Air Force allies. It was too late to really do any site seeing. So we decided to find a nice beach on the East side of the main island of Hawaii and recharge for a few hours then watch the sun rise together.

At least…that was the plan.

I don't know exactly how it started or what even possessed us to act like adolescent younglings. Logic pointed towards Jazz as the culprit with his jokes and sometimes deviant behavior. He loves to bait me into an illogical debate. It usually results in playful banter that progresses until one of us bests the other into silence.

This time I found myself chasing after Jazz down the beach, playing a game of 'Tag You're It'. He wasn't trying very hard to elude me which made me think he had some ulterior motive to the game. Jazz _**always**_ seemed to have an ulterior motive which involved frying my logic circuits or getting me to interface with him.

"Tag you're it!" I exclaimed when I touched him.

Knowing full well Jazz _**was**_ up to something, I pushed off of him hard forcing his momentum to continue one way while I sprinted in the other direction. Just because he was into playing _**that**_ kind of game didn't mean I was going to make anything easy for him. I'd make him earn it.

"I'm going to get you, Prowler!" he shouted.

"Empty threat, Jazz! You know you can't catch me!"

"You fragger!" he yelled, making me laugh.

It was true. I was faster only because I had longer legs. However, if you give a mech like Jazz incentive he can do just about anything. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough he was slowly gaining on me with a determined look on his face.

Like I said before, I wasn't going to make things easy for Jazz. The game wasn't really what turned either of us on. It was how much we could challenge each other during a game.

"I think you've lost a step Jazz!" I shouted over my shoulder pumping my legs faster.

I heard him growl and laughed.

Next I heard the distinct sound of a transformation sequence and glanced back to see he'd transformed into his alt mode. Sand sprayed from beneath his tires as he accelerated. I smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to do as he raced towards me.

At the precise moment, when I heard Jazz transforming as he caught up to me, I started to slide feet first. Sure enough I caught a glimpse of a surprised look on my sparkmates face as he flew over me. He was going to use all his momentum from driving to tackle me down.

Now what kind of military strategist would I be if I couldn't come of with a counter solution?

I was up on me feet, racing back the direction I came not even bother to watch Jazz perform a perfect tumble routine and bounce up on his feet. I could sense he was more determined that ever over our bond. But even after he _**finally**_ caught up with me, I was able to contort my body or jump to the side avoiding his touch.

"I didn't know you were so agile!" he teased lunging for me again.

I moved my hips quickly, laughing when he growled after he just missed grabbing my aft.

"You never complained when we're in berth," I smirked, dodging him again. "Or on my desk!"

Then he surprised me by diving straight at me, tackling me down. The force of my momentum carried us right into what the humans' called a life guard tower. The wood splintering around us as we fell to the ground laughing hysterically made quite a sound.

Then suddenly I heard a siren chirp and the flashing lights of a patrol flash on a short distance away.

"Oh slag! Quick!" Jazz shouted, grabbing my hand.

I didn't think. I just reacted. Eons of trusting Jazz implicitly and I just followed him. He took us to the only place we could hide…in the water.

"Jazz, we should just confess what we did," I said. Our heads just barely above the water line as we watched the patrolling SUV drive up to the wrecked life guard tower.

"Then we'd have to report it to Optimus. Then we'd have to go back to base, make a formal apology or something."

"True, but I'd prefer standing on the beach and not getting soaked with salt water! This can't be good for my systems."

"Now you're sounding like Sunny."

"I am not!" I shouted.

Jazz suddenly dunked me under the water. My arms flayed, trying to knock him off.

'Shh! They heard you!' he said over our bond. 'Quick, let's swim out of here. There's a quiet beach a few miles south where we can get some recharge.'

I considered the alternative for a brief astrosecond. We already fled the scene of the transgression which would only warrant more questions from Optimus. I did as Jazz suggested and followed him…reluctantly. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. Oh well, I'll confess about it to Optimus later after we return to base.

"_You don't have to report everything to Optimus_."

"_I have a responsibility, Jazz_," I countered.

"_It was a simple life guard tower. If it makes you feel better, I'll contact Kacey about making an anonymous donation to the beach park so they can rebuild it_."

"…"

"_Prowl?_"

"_Fine._"

"_Are you mad at me?_"

"_No, Jazz, I'm not mad at you_," I sighed, noting that we changed direction and were heading towards shore. "_I very rarely ever get mad at you. And I certainly wouldn't let anything as simple as some property damage get me so angry. Unless it was my favorite pen._"

"_Oh Primus! That was a couple hundred years ago! You're __**still**__ mad I accidently broke your favorite pen!_"

"_Well, I did ask you to be careful with it! I don't know what possessed you to stick it in your mouth anyway._"

"_I was trying to look alluring to you lying on your desk because you were in desperate need of a good frag. How was I supposed to know the 'Cons would attack at that very moment causing me to bit down and break the fragging pen?_"

I laughed at the memory. It was rather comical whenever I recalled it. There was an explosion, the building shook violently, and Jazz got a good shock in his mouth that shorted his vocal processor out from biting down on my pen and breaking it!

"_Yeah, yeah, keep laughing lover._"

"_Love you too Jazz._"

He replied with his love flowing over our bond.

"So what are our plans? I asked when we surfaced in shallower water.

"Volcanoes, black sand beaches, and sun bathing," he smiled over his shoulder, reaching back for my hand.

"Sounds relaxing," I sighed, lengthening my stride to catch up to his gait, taking hold of his hand.

Then quite suddenly Jazz let out a shriek as he leapt up out of the water and into my arms. Surprised and not prepared to be so top heavy, I stumbled forward, losing my balance. I barely managed to turn sideways just in time to avoid landing in the black sand with my full weight on Jazz.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked, laying there with Jazz in my arms.

He sat up with this sheepish and totally embarrassed look on his faceplates.

"What?" I asked again.

"Something nibbled on my foot."

My processor froze for a brief moment as I processed what he just said.

Laughter. Pure, unhindered, uncontrollable laughter erupted from my vocal processor. I was laughing so hard, my vents were actually wheezing!

"It surprised me!"

More laughter.

"You know how sensitive my feet are!"

Even more laughter.

"Prowl, please! This is embarrassing enough!"

"I know…I'm sorry!" I laughed. "Oh Jazz…I…"

"Well, I'm glad I could entertain ya."

My laughter quickly died down at his tone. I gazed up at my lover sitting beside me with an annoyed look on his faceplates.

"You were always able to entertain me or make me laugh, Jazz," I smiled, stroking his thigh. "It's just one of the many things I love about you."

Pure love and adoration radiated across his face and in his smile as he caressed my face. The strength of his love could be felt so intensely within my spark that I literally gasped. Then my spark fluttered in anticipation when he leaned closer to me.

The power of our love for each other ebbed and flowed like the tide when we kissed there on the black sandy beach. The heat of our passion rivaled that of the rivers lava flowing freely from the nearby volcano. Unimpeded. Wild. Explosive.

Was it possible to love someone too much? Perhaps. Perhaps not. I do know that I love Jazz with every ounce of energy within me and then some. I learned that about myself when I bonded with Jazz so long ago. It took a few CPU crashes to realize I couldn't calculate how much love to give Jazz.

Love has no limit to calculate.

It is boundless and most times defies logic.

And…I can't imagine my life without it.

* * *

Up next: The boys take a trip down to Australia for some fun down under!


	3. Trouble Down Under

**Prowl and Jazz's Vacation Adventures - Australia**

**Jazz**

I laughed. I hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time. That image of Prowl holding the Koala bear at arms length with a look of pure disgust on his faceplates was riveting!

"Jazz, stop laughing! The Kuala just lubricated on me! I fail to see why that is so funny!"

"Sorry!" I laughed, falling on my aft. "That was funnier than the angry kangaroo kicking your doors in!"

Prowl growled.

"I knew you wanted to see the sights Prowler, but I didn't know you wanted to get up close and personal with them!" I cackled.

"Stop laughing at me! You wouldn't want the video recording of you running and screaming like a femme when that crocodile that jumped up out of the water at you to accidentally be sent to everyone's email back at the base, would you?"

I stopped laughing and immediately got a smug look from my sparkmate.

"That's playing dirty," I pouted, folding my arms across the chest. "I didn't realize I was bonded to a mech who'd blackmail me."

"Oh, like you wouldn't hesitate to flaunt some of these pictures for others to see. You've done it in the past much to my _**humiliation**_!"

I flinched. Wow. He was really mad at me.

"Sorry," I meekly responded, bowing my head, kicking at the dirt with my foot.

Prowl sighed heavily, carefully placing the Koala back in its tree, "I'm not mad at you, Jazz. I'm just being grumpy. I've got Koala lubricant on me. The temperature here is stifling. I've got dirt and sand in places you wouldn't believe when we made that drive to the outback and back. And worse, I've got a bad feeling that I can't shake. It's literally giving me a processor ache."

"I'm sorry babe," I said, rubbing his back plating between his shoulders. "How about we head down to the Sydney Harbor. It's an hour drive from here. Once there, you can recharge for a few hours and I'll wake you in time for the sunset. You did say you wanted to see the Harbor and the Opera House as the sun was setting."

"Thanks, that sounds relaxing," he smiled, looking a bit tired. "Play some nice music for the drive? No rock and roll. Nothing too loud either."

"I've got just the thing babe," I said as we transformed.

We didn't even get two miles when Prowl's 'bad feeling' became a reality. A lone Decepticon landed in the middle of the road, blocking our path. A rather large one but one we could easily handle together.

"I'm not really in the mood for this slag," Prowl grumbled as we transformed.

I frowned at my mate, transforming to stand beside him. It was rare that he was ever in this foul of a mood and express it so opening. What's worse, I didn't know how to bring my bondmate out of it.

"Prowl, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"What, are you a pussy?" the 'Con asked Prowl having heard his comment.

"Just because my name is Prowl doesn't imply that I'm a feline creature!"

The 'Con shot him a confused look and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Um, that's not what he meant, babe," I gently told my mate.

Prowl blinked at me a couple of times. The moment the realization of what the 'Con was implying sank in Prowl's doorwings shot up into attack mode. And in the blink of an optic he pounced defending his mechhood.

I winced at the sound of twisting metal. Closed my optics to shield them from the sheer violence. Cringed when the 'Con howled out in pain. Then I dared to peek when Prowl spouted off a few Cybertronian curse words, such a rarity for him in public, to see the 'Con was fleeing with several huge dents and scrapes on his armor.

Prowl loudly snarled once more in Cybertronian. My optics locked appreciatively on my mates form as he postured himself, making sure the 'Con didn't dare return.

"Damn babe," I commented with a whistle. "You should fight angry more often. You look so hot!"

My gorgeous mate simply shook his head, chuckling. All his anger and tension from earlier faded in an instant. I took that as my queue and sauntered up to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You know Prowl, you do purr like a kitten when we're about to interface."

"Is that so?" he quiried raising an optic ridge.

"Yes it is so babe, because no mech can make your engine rev like I can."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," he purred before pressing his lips against mine for a slow, sensual, spark palpitating kiss.

"So…" I gasped, trying to gather my wits enough to form one coherent thought. "About that sunset."

"Hmm…I was thinking more along the lines of sunrise," he smirked, tracing a finger over my lips.

"I'm down for that," I smiled brightly and lost myself to his passions for the rest of the day and long into the night.

Together in each other's arms we watched the sun slowly rise in the distance with the Sydney Opera House in the foreground. The view was breath taking and awe inspiring, seeing the orange sky and the Opera House reflecting upon the water. One view I'll never forget any time soon. A moment I would never share with any other mechanism other than Prowl.

Yes I know it's selfish. Dying does that to you. Makes you remember all the things you regretted not doing, all the special moments you missed because you were too busy or didn't have the time. I promised myself never again the moment I was revived. With this second chance at life, I plan to make as many memorable moments with my Prowler as I possible can. And there will be loads of them as I don't plan on leaving him ever again.

Up next: South Africa


End file.
